Seriously
by zebraboymom
Summary: Wade is worried about Zoe. Her father hurt her and he needs to be there for her. Spoilers for Heart to Hart. Wade/Zoe


**Seriously**

**Zebraboymom**

**Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. **

**Author Notes: A one-shot based on last night's episode with Zoe and her father called Heart to Hart. This is what I think Wade's character should have done after Zoe left the bar that night.**

As soon as Wade got off work he jumped in his truck and headed home. He was desperate to check on Zoe. He had watched her carefully tryin' to control her emotions at the bar earlier. She acted like she was fine after what her dad had done, but Wade knew better. Little Doc Hart was really good at hidin' her real feelings. He knew there was a lot more hurt there than she was lettin' on to.

When he parked his truck he saw her dad's car parked in front of her house. His anger boiled over as he saw red. That so and so was back to hurt her again? Over his dead body. He jumped out and tore into her living room.

Zoe looked up startled at Wade as he just barged into her house. His chest was heaving and his eyes found hers immediately.

"Wade? What are you doing here?"

Zoe was shocked at the seething man before her. His fists were doubled up at his sides.

"I…I was worried about you Zoe."

Her dad smiled at the young man.

"Is this the man you're serious about?"

"No Daddy, I don't have a man I'm serious about right now."

"She may not be serious about me, but I will seriously end you for hurtin' her again."

Zoe jumped up from the couch and stopped Wade's progress towards her dad. She could feel Wade's abs twitching under her hands as she attempted to hold him back. She looked up at Wade; surprised at his intensity and protectiveness towards her. He looked down at her with a fierceness she had never seen before.

That's when he saw the tears in her eyes and gazed down at her.

"What did he say to you?"

Wade reached out to brush a tear away from her cheek.

"You've been cryin' Zoe."

"It's okay Wade. They're happy tears."

Zoe's dad cleared his throat as the two young people continued to stare into each other's eyes. Wade's hand had drifted to her waist and the other one to cup her cheek as he looked at her tenderly. The look she was returning was full of awe. She had never seen him be this way before. She realized she was trembling.

"Well, I need to get going Honey. I'd say nice to meet you Wade, but I think you were just about to take me apart there. Relax. Your girl is just fine. I'll call you Zoe. Take care of her Wade. You seem to relish the role."

"I'm sorry for the misunderstandin' Doctor Hart."

Zoe detached herself from Wade long enough to walk her father to the door and hug him. He whispered in her ear as he stepped away.

"That young man is seriously in love with you."

"What? Wade? No, it isn't like that."

"Uh-huh. Bye Zoe."

Zoe watched her dad drive off and returned to Wade who was standing awkwardly in her living room with his hands in his pocket. He looked up at her guiltily when she came back in and then back down at his shoes.

"Seriously? What was that all about?"

"Can't a friend worry about another friend?"

Zoe waited until he lifted his eyes to hers again. Her answer was soft.

"Yes. Yes they can and it was sweet Wade. Thank you."

She stepped up to him and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek. He looked down at her and his eyes smoldered.

"Oh hell, Zoe. I want to be more than a friend to you. I…I want you to know that."

"I'm starting to get that."

"I never met a girl that makes me feel the way I do about you Zoe. I get all cave man around you. I can't stand the idea that anyone would ever hurt you."

Zoe took his hand and pulled him down on the couch.

"Why the change of heart? You've been pretty mean to me yourself."

"I know that. I do. I thought if I pushed you away it would keep you from makin' a huge mistake. I'm not the kind of guy who gets with a girl like you. I'm worried that I'll ruin your life Zoe and hurt you way more than your dad ever did."

Zoe turned his face to hers and searched it. She was convinced he was being totally genuine and she smiled back at him.

"What?"

"I just never thought I'd see the day when Wade Kinsella would pour his heart out to me."

Her voice got incredibly soft.

"I like it."

"You do?"

Before Wade knew what was happening Zoe's lips pressed tenderly to his.

"I haven't figured you out completely Wade, but I know I can trust you. I have no idea why, but I do."

"I would never let anyone hurt you Zoe. That's a promise."

Wade's lips found hers this time.

"I had one of those moments tonight when everythin' started to make sense in my life."

"Who are you and what did you do with Wade?"

"I want my own place Zoe. I want to open a restaurant and a bar where my signature drinks top the menu and I make my dad's jambalaya. I know Bluebell isn't very big, but I think it could be great. My current boss could care less about the people that frequent his bar. It's all about the money. I want to give back to Bluebell. I want to meet with George and start plannin' on how I can finance it."

Zoe sat wide-eyed as Wade told her all about the contest and what Levon had said. Zoe could feel a sense of pride coming over her. This was the man she had caught glimpses of over the past few months she had known him. She liked this man very much.

"Maybe Lavon would go into partnership with you or help with the financing."

"You think he would?"

"He believes in you Wade. I do too."

"Seriously?"

Zoe laughed. That word had been used a lot tonight."

"Yes, seriously."

"Zoe Hart, you make me think I can do anything."

Wade pulled her into his lap and kissed her deeply. Zoe sighed into the kiss and clung to him. Here was a man who would be there for her, a man who made her toes curl and a man she could see herself with.

"You have to promise me one thing though."

"Anything."

"You can't run away this time when things get serious."

"Seriously?"

"Dead serious."

Wade's answer was to kiss her breathless.

"Does that prove how serious I am?"

Zoe giggled and pulled him to her again. As they sank into the cushions she thought to herself that she was going to have to "seriously" thank her dad.

**A/N: Okay, got that off my chest. Here's hoping we get to see these two together before the end of the season. Seriously.**


End file.
